Où es-tu ?
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: [No Pairing ; Drame - Famille - Hurt/Comfort] Luffy, perdu dans une ville grise et sans âme, recherche son frère disparu. Son seul espoir, sont ces quelques gens, un peu atypique qu'il lui arrive de croiser, mais elles semblent bien insaisissables.


**Disclaimer:** Maître Oda est le seul qui peut faire faire des conneries monumentales à ses personnages ET en vivre.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Aucun / Peut se lire comme un SanLu si vous voulez.

**Le mot de l'auteur: **BONJOUR MES KIWIS ! Longtemps qu'on s'est vu. Les examens sont passés, les résultats arrivés et avec eux les vacances. Enfin un temps illimité pour écrire. J'ai un peu perdu la foi (Oui, c'est mon expression du moment, faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu.) pour l'écriture. Disons que j'ai des "devoirs" de vacances. Et une vie sociale aussi, c'est magnifique ! Bon... je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie, mais sachez juste que je vais très certainement ralentir sur les fictions. D'ailleurs pour "Main dans la main", si jamais vous le lisez, passez sur mon profil.

**Avant-propos:** Je vais pas m'éterniser, mais voici juste un avertissement. Cet OS n'est pas très très joyeux, je crois. L'espoir est caché, on va dire et il faudra aller le chercher.

Sur ce, bonne lecture les petits.

**ENJOY IT !**

* * *

«**Vous l'avez déjà vu?**» demanda Luffy en tendant la photo, usée par le temps.

Et à nouveau, il y eut droit. Ce regard hautain qui fixait la gauche, puis la droite et se baissait enfin sur lui, mais qui ne semblait pas le voir, celui qui précédait un souffle dédaigneux et un claquement de porte qui lui faisait fermer les yeux à chaque fois. Alors, il baissa le visage vers la vieille représentation de son frère et soupira. S'il été passé quelques temps auparavant, la fermeture de la porte se serait accompagnée d'un juron de son jus ou un bon «sale vieille!» bien senti.

Mais maintenant, il se contentait de quitter l'entrée des demeures qu'il visitait, la tête basse. Il n'avait que quatorze ans et voulait juste revoir son frère disparu.

Le petit brun rangea la photographie dans la poche de son pantalon, troué par la période qu'il avait passée dehors, et sourit doucement, son regard se posant sur la cage à oiseau qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui et son drôle de petit habitant.

«**C'est pas grave,** répéta l'enfant, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui claquait la porte au nez. **On finira bien par le trouver, hein Sanji?**»

Sanji, assis contre les barreaux de sa petite maisonnette, lui offrit un sourire compatissant et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Alors, Luffy serra la cage contre son torse et se remit en route.

Dans la large rue, les passants avançaient, la tête droite et le pas rapide, tels des automates. Tous à la même allure. Il n'y en avait pas un qui se distinguait de l'autre. Les femmes se ressemblaient. Les hommes aussi. Comme si personne n'avait d'identité. Au départ, le gamin les regardait d'un air fasciné et curieux. Puis peu à peu, quand il eut compris qu'aucun d'entre ces gens ne l'aiderait à retrouver son frère, il avait commencé à se ficher d'eux autant qu'on se fichait de lui.

A présent, il se contentait de zigzaguer entre ses paires de jambes qui semblaient infinies. Il y en avait tellement qu'on aurait dit une véritable rivière. Et tout ce monde était aussi gris que les devantures des habitations et le ciel de la ville.

Mais parfois, il arrivait au jeune garçon de trouver quelques personnes différentes. Des personnes qui semblaient être animées par autre chose que l'empressement d'avancer. Cependant, elles étaient trop rares, dans cet océan de gens, et il suffisait à Luffy de les perdre des yeux une seule seconde, pour qu'elles s'évanouissent dans l'air.

«_Un jour, je réussirais à mettre la main sur l'une d'elles. Je suis sûre qu'elles savent où se trouve Ace._»

C'est ce qu'il se disait sans arrêt. Et il y croyait.

Dans sa cage, secouée au rythme des pas du brun, Sanji peinait à tenir sur ses deux jambes et tanguait avant de parfois, retomber sur les fesses.

Ce petit être d'une quinzaine de centimètres, c'était une de ces personnes «animées» qui lui l'avait confié. L'enfant s'est retrouvé avec ce compagnon d'infortune alors que, tout intrigué par l'expression et la présence si différente de ce marchand au coin de la rue, il s'était avancé vers lui pour des informations sur son frère. C'était un homme étrange, avec un long manteau et les cheveux exceptionnellement rouge. Trois grandes griffures lui défiguraient l'oeil gauche et malgré l'aspect effrayant que cela aurait pu lui donner, le large sourire qu'il arborait avait suffi à mettre le petit brun en confiance.

Ce fut la seule fois qu'il put approcher un de ces étranges personnages sans qu'il ne disparaisse par enchantement. Ce fut aussi à partir de ce moment là qu'il cherchait plus activement ce genre de gens. Ils en savaient forcément plus que les autres.

Luffy n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi il s'était retrouvé avec ce drôle de petit bonhomme entre les mains. Mais il était heureux d'avoir enfin un compagnon à qui parler, même s'il ne lui avait pas encore arraché un mot. Sa présence l'apaisait et, depuis qu'il était là, les boules que l'enfant avait dans la gorge à chaque fois qu'on lui claquait la porte au nez, se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

_Il aimait beaucoup Sanji. Et Sanji l'aimait beaucoup aussi._

Ce petit être avait l'impression qu'il avait été crée du jour au lendemain. Il n'avait rien connu d'autre que cette cage. Des souvenirs d'enfances, il n'en avait pas. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été enfant de son existence. Il était simplement là et il savait des choses qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Parfois, des informations lui sautaient à la figure, à propos de Luffy, quand celui-ci commençait à battre de l'aile. Pour accompagner ce petit morceau d'homme, certainement. Ce devait être ça. Il était apparu au coin d'une rue, alors qu'un gamin au bord des larmes avait besoin d'un soutien. Même infime.

Mais le blond se doutait bien que lui seul n'était pas suffisant. Luffy avait encore changé depuis qu'il l'accompagnait et il savait pertinemment qu'il continuerait de changer. Les refus des gens, ses échecs perpétuels l'affectaient, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Quand il avait rencontré le petit brun pour la première fois, quand Shanks l'a confié à lui pour qu'il ait enfin quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher, le brun était un ado de dix-sept ans. A présent, il n'était qu'un gosse de quatorze ans qui ne cesserait de perdre des années et les convictions que celles-ci lui avaient apportées. Et lui, dans sa petit cage et privé de la parole, que pouvait-il faire ?

«**Hé, regarde la maison là-bas, on va essayer ?**»

La question de Luffy le fit sortir de ses pensées, il acquiesça en se relevant. Alors, le garçon sourit à pleines dents et galopa avec tout l'espoir du monde vers la porte sans ornement de la bâtisse sans cachet.

«**Ce sera la bonne, cette fois !**» lança le petit brun, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'une maison.

Sanji lui, n'en était pas si sûr, mais il ne voulait pas briser les espérances de son unique compagnon, alors il sourit simplement, pendant que le morceau d'homme grimpait les marches. Derrière eux, un homme aux cheveux verts bailla longuement et grommela.

Luffy arriva d'un bond sur le pallier de la maison, envoyant valdinguer son petit partenaire, dont le nez s'écrasa sur les barreaux de sa maisonnette. Et tandis que que celui-ci pesta, frappant du talon, l'adolescent rit de bon cœur, avant de s'excuser.

«**De toute façon, tu es trop faible pour prétendre à quoi que ce soit!**»

Un cri énervé qui fit sursauter le gamin et s'envoler une de ses précieuses années. Sanji se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Personne. Et pas un meuble dans la pièce. Avait-il rêvé? Il leva la tête vers son ami qui restait figé devant la porte.

Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal d'entendre ça? Pourquoi avait-il le cœur si serré, comme s'il allait exploser? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cette phrase lui était destinée?

Luffy grimaça tristement, le regard dans le vide et mouillé. Alors, l'humain miniature se précipita aux barreaux de sa cage pour venir attraper le T-shirt de l'enfant entre ses poings et tirer un grand coup dessus. Il arriva à attirer l'attention de deux iris noires trempées qui s'efforcèrent tout de même de lui sourire.

«**Vaut mieux essayer ailleurs, ils sont pas dans un bon jour, visiblement.**» essaya de plaisanter le plus jeune en faisant demi-tour.

Le blond le fixait d'un air septique, peu enclin à l'humour. L'autre frottait ses yeux avec énergie, serrant tout contre lui la petite cage. Sanji soupira et tira à nouveau sur le haut du petit géant avant de pointer la rue sur sa droite.

«**C'est bizarre, hein ? J'ai pas très envie d'aller voir à une autre maison.**» expliqua le gamin en sortant la vieille photographie de son frère.

Il franchit alors le petit portail en fer noir de la propriété et laissa un instant son regard se balader sur la rivière de gens en face de lui. Il avait mal. Affreusement mal et cette douleur, il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. C'était comme se faire transpercer le cœur. Luffy ne voulait pas abandonner. Il retrouverait son frère, mais là, tout de suite, il avait l'impression que son muscle vital allait exploser. Il avait juste besoin de se reposer un petit peu et de repartir après. L'homme miniature secoua la tête à la négative et, l'air sévère, frappa d'un grand coup de pied le torse à sa portée.

Immédiatement, il récupéra l'intérêt du gamin. Et il désigna à nouveau la direction où il voulait aller.

«**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**»

Le bonhomme insista encore. Mais l'enfant secoua vaguement la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse abattre. Il n'était pas comme ça. Le p'tit gars qu'il connaissait était plein d'entrain, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger. Celui qui arrivait à vous transmettre sa joie de vivre, qui ravivait vos rêves et vos envies. Le genre de personne que l'on avait envie de suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. C'était quelqu'un comme cela, Luffy.

Pas le gosse qui avait le regard triste et perdu, à qui l'on retirait encore une année de courage et de force tandis qu'il se laissait mollement retomber contre le muret gris de cette ville sans âme qui l'emprisonnait.

«**Va là-bas, arrête de te morfondre. Où est ce qu'il est l'abruti qui fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir et que rien ne peut abattre, hein?! **» aurait-il crié s'il le pouvait.

L'enfant d'à présent douze ans était assis en tailleur, contre le mur sale et regardait défiler les gens à quelques mètres de lui sans vraiment les voir, la cage de son compagnon contre son torse.

Alors, Sanji frappa du pied sur le sol de sa cage, lança un regard furieux à son ami et s'approcha des barreaux pour les secouer violemment. Puis soudainement, le garçon se redressa d'un bond.

«**Là ! **» souffla-t-il.

En une fraction de seconde, Luffy attrapa la petite cage et s'élança à toute allure dans la foule grise. C'était comme nager au milieu des gens. Il les poussait, les esquiver, se faisait parfois griffer par les ornements des sacs à mains des femmes ou culbuter par les hommes puissants. L'humain miniature ne comprit pas. Son ami venait de sauter sur ses jambes et maintenant, le voilà en train de rebondir contre les barreaux et le sol alors que le brun fonçait, il ne savait trop où.

Puis, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'enfant s'écria:

«**C'est une d'elles ! Elle sait où est Ace ! Je suis sûr ! **»

Son cœur commença à se gonfler à nouveau. Arrivant à se stabiliser comme il le pouvait dans sa maisonnette, le blond aperçut alors une jeune femme rousse, toute alerte, qui avançait d'un pas rapide au milieu de la masse de gens las.

«**Attends !**» héla le gamin.

Une réaction. Alors, tout n'était pas perdu ? La belle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Et il sembla à Sanji, au vu du léger sourire joueur qui vint étirer ses lèvres, qu'elle les avait parfaitement remarqués. Elle bifurqua soudainement sur la droite. Luffy la suivit, accélérant toujours le rythme. Il l'appela encore. Mais quand il arriva au coin de la rue, la jeune femme avait disparu.

Le brun récupéra son souffle un instant, la cage à terre, les mains sur les genoux. Il ferma les yeux. Puis, un «clong» sonore l'arracha à ses pensées. Il posa ses prunelles de nuit sur son petit compagnon qui pointait avec insistance la rivière de gens. Alors, l'enfant le remarqua, ce type au long nez qui essayait de se fondre nerveusement dans la foule.

Et il repartit. Attrapant la cage avec empressement, il envoya voler son ami dans tous les sens sans y faire attention, trop occupé à courir après un rêve. Il se sentait à deux doigts de son but. Il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps, il mettra la main sur une de ces personnes si étranges et elles lui montreront où est Ace. C'était impossible qu'elles ne sachent pas.

Rien que cette pensée l'enchantait.

_Il réussirait._

Il sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses traits.

«**Attends-moi ! Attends ! Attends !**» criait-il avec presque trop d'enthousiasme.

Une bosse sur le sommet du crâne plus tard, Sanji se surprit à sourire lui aussi, vite contaminé par l'espoir et l'excitation de l'autre. Il talonnait de près sa nouvelle cible. Peut-être que cette fois, il y arrivera.

«_**Vas-y !**_»

Mais tout aussi soudainement que l'homme était apparu dans le champ de vision des deux compagnons d'infortune, il disparut sans aucune trace. Cependant, le repos ne fut toujours pas de mise. La course-poursuite -et les culbutes dans le cas de Sanji- reprit de plus de belle quand une nouvelle personne «animée» apparut.

Cette fois, elle semblait les attendre, comme si elle les guidait. C'était un petit renne à chapeau rose qui se tenait sur deux pattes. Mais son apparence, le plus jeune s'en fichait, il voulait juste savoir s'il avait vent de la situation de son frère. Et il hurlait au milieu de la rue.

«**Il faut que je te parle ! Tu connais Ace ?!**»

Luffy suivit l'animal au détour d'une rue et celui-ci se mua en une femme toute violette, qui lui ricana au nez avant de continuer sa course. Le gamin lui cria de se stopper, qu'il voulait lui parler. La mystérieuse se contenta de regarder par dessus son épaule et de lui sourire, sans pour autant cesser de s'éloigner.

Son cœur battait la chamade, pulsait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, il le sentait même à l'arrière de son crâne. C'était comme avoir des ailes, ses jambes étaient légères et le portaient toutes seules, presque sans effort. Il allait toucher au but, en fait.

Puis son tour, elle changea de direction, faisant longuement pester l'enfant qui n'hésita cependant pas un instant à la suivre. Et elle disparut. Il s'y serait presque attendu !

Fatigué de son sprint au travers la foule, il se stoppa en un long soupir épuisé, tirant la langue. Mais il ne put même déposer la cage au sol, qu'il se redressa comme une flèche alors qu'un flash bleu était passé sous ses yeux.

«**Encore un ! **»

Il repartit de plus belle pour une nage au milieu de cette rivière de gens. Sa cible était maintenant un grand homme aux cheveux bleu et à l'allure des plus étranges. Il ne faisait que marcher tranquillement, pourtant il restait inatteignable pour Luffy, qui courait vers lui à grandes enjambées.

«**Attends ! Arrête-toi ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Où est Ace?**»

Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'adressait à un «animé», il eut une réponse. A quelques mètres de lui, l'homme à la drôle de dégaine s'arrêta et le brun en fit de même. Il lui offrit un grand sourire. Rien d'autre, pendant ce qui parut une éternité. Puis, de son pouce disproportionné, il désigna une ruelle sur sa gauche. L'enfant y porta immédiatement son attention, mais il n'y avait rien.

Alors, d'une moue septique, il reporta son regard sombre sur « l'animé ». Disparu.

«**C'est pas possible de disparaître comme ça... **souffla le petit ado, tirant la langue, épuisé. **J'aurais le prochain !**»

Sanji, lui, profitait de la légère pause que son ami s'offrait pour se remettre de ses ricochets répétés contre sa cage. Tout aussi fatigué que lui d'avoir fait de son mieux pour éviter à sa tête de trop prendre de coups. Il dépoussiéra son petit costume tiré à quatre épingles quand il se retrouva soudainement face aux deux iris ébènes de son compagnon.

«**On les aurait, hein ?** » lui demanda-t-il.

Il haussa les épaules, avec un rictus assuré.

«_**Très certainement.»**_

Cela ne pouvait qu'arriver, avec tous ces gens qu'ils venaient de croiser. Ace allait bientôt se montrer, il en était sûr. Les espérances du plus jeune l'avaient contaminé. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte d'angoisse à moitié dissimulée. Et s'il ne le trouvait jamais ? Et s'il lui donnait des espoirs pour rien ? Non seulement, il s'en voudrait d'avoir un peu plus affaibli son ami, mais surtout, il ne le méritait absolument pas.

Mais si cette espèce de peur était infondée ? Si Ace se trouvait au bout de ce chemin, indiqué par «l'animé ». Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Disparaîtra-t-il ? Il était apparu quand Luffy avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. S'évaporera-t-il une fois sa nécessité personnelle passée ?

Il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait rester à ses côtés. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas lui aussi se montrer égoïste.

Sanji se leva alors et tendit le bras hors de sa petite cage pour pointer la ruelle montrée plus tôt par ce type étrange.

«_**Allons-y, ça ne te compte rien.**_»

Le petit brun, qui s'était laissé tomber à terre pour se reposer, haussa un sourcil et regarda la direction désignée avant de bondir à nouveau sur ses jambes, un air mi-choqué mi-fasciné.

«**WOH ! T'as vu ça, Sanji ?**»

Le susnommé décolla son œil azur de son seul compagnon pour le poser sur la petite rue. Il aurait glapit si on lui avait donné la parole.

Dans la ruelle déserte, un immense squelette sortait peu à peu du sol. S'il n'était pas coiffé d'un afro presque ridicule, il aurait été la chose la plus effrayante que les deux amis aient vue. Du haut de ses deux mètres, le mort-vivant semblait les fixer de ses grandes orbites vides. Il... les attendait ? Pourtant, son allure ne leur donnait pas tellement l'envie de s'avancer vers lui.

«**Tu sais où est Ace ? C'est mon frère, je le cherche !**» expliqua le gamin en se saisissant de la cage à oiseau pour la serrer contre son torse.

Le squelette ne répondit pas. Alors le brun déglutit et s'approcha. Cette fois, la réaction fut immédiate. Tandis qu'il était à un mètre de ce tas d'os, celui-ci se mit à rire, d'un air dérangeant. Un long «_Yohohoho»_ qui se répercuta sur les murs gris qui l'encadraient. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et se stoppa enfin, avant de tirer son chapeau pour faire la révérence à l'enfant qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Puis il disparut, s'évaporant au gré de la petite bourrasque qui vint le chercher.

Luffy baissa la tête vers Sanji. Et Sanji leva la tête vers Luffy. Tous deux haussèrent les épaules dans un même mouvement, la moue septique. Ce qui venait de se produire était un mystère complet.

Alors ils s'engagèrent dans la passe étroite entre les immeubles. L'adolescent trottinait avec hâte, le cœur sur le point d'exploser de tout cet espoir qu'il contenait.

Ce couloir ouvert, parsemé de chats gris et de poubelles lui semblait interminable, il voyait à peine le bout qu'il avait l'impression que ce dernier se mettait à courir pour qu'on ne l'atteigne pas. Mais plus le gosse avait la sensation qu'on essayait de le semer, plus il avait l'envie de parvenir à ce petit but et il accélérait encore, jusqu'à courir, sans même s'en apercevoir. Tout ce temps, toute cette recherche qui lui semblait vaine, toutes ces portes qu'il avait prises sur le bout du nez, toutes les larmes qu'il avait dû ravaler, ça lui paraissait à présent tellement lointain, presque imaginaire.

Il allait arriver au bout de son parcours !

La sortie de la ruelle était là, à deux mètres de lui. Il était tellement pressé qu'il faillit trébucher en y arrivant.

Le gamin se figea totalement en se redressant. Tout ceci n'était qu'espérance, mais l'homme, immobile au milieu de la foule, ce grand tatouage qui lui mangeait le dos, c'était vraiment lui ? Il l'avait réellement retrouvé ?!

Un spasme nerveux lui secoua le corps, des petites perles d'eau vinrent faire briller ses yeux de soulagement et de joie. Sa lèvre se mit à trembler, ses mains, ses jambes aussi. Il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient faites de coton, qu'elles ne pourraient plus jamais le porter et le faire avancer. C'est avec tous les efforts du monde qu'il fit un premier pas.

«**Ace ? **» Appela-t-il, doucement, comme si le fait d'avoir la voix trop vive l'aurait fait s'envoler.

L'intéressé se retourna et offrit un large sourire au plus jeune qui glapit et recula d'un petit pas. Alors c'était vrai ? Il était là, à portée de main ? Un cri, franc et détonnant, passa ses lèvres tremblantes.

«**Ace ! **»

Il s'élança. La cage tomba au sol et roula. Sanji s'assomma contre les barreaux en heurtant les pavés et s'est à moitié qu'il entendit les cris d'euphorie et les appels de Luffy.

Celui-ci courait, à grandes enjambées, comme s'il volait vers son but. Ce n'était que quelques mètres à franchir, pourtant il eut l'impression que cela durait une éternité et qu'il n'avançait que millimètre par millimètre. Le grand brun lui, ne bougeait pas, l'air serein, la main serrée sur son sac de voyage, il attendait et regardait son jeune frère venir vers lui.

Et à chacun de ses pas, il rajeunissait d'avantage, pleurait de plus en plus la joie qui inondait littéralement son cœur et tout son être. Ace était là, il avait retrouvé Ace. Ace, son grand frère, son ami. C'était Ace, c'était lui. Enfin.

Les bras tendus devant lui, la vue brouillée par toutes les larmes qui affluaient, Luffy ne cessait de l'appeler alors qu'il s'approchait. Puis, quand il fut assez proche, qu'il commençait déjà à sentir l'aura si spéciale de son aîné, quand il n'était plus qu'un gamin de sept ans pleurnichard, le plus grand lui offrit un large sourire.

Répondant à l'étirement de ses lèvres avec une maladresse infantile, le petit brun lui sauta dans les bras.

Mais il n'enlaça que du vide et finit le nez par terre, dans la poussière de cette ville grise. Une farce vieille comme le monde. Il s'était simplement décalé d'un pas quand il avait bondi sur lui. L'enfant grimaça légèrement et massa son petit nez en se tournant vers son frère.

Cependant tout ce qui restait à cet endroit, celui où il se tenait il y a quelques secondes, était un collier de perles rouges. Le gosse se figea, ses yeux ronds rivés sur le bijou.

Une éternité passa avant qu'il n'ose à peine remuer les lèvres.

«**Ace ?** » appela-t-il à nouveau.

Un frémissement le prit, le froid le mordit soudainement alors que l'instant d'après, il crut mourir de chaud, comme s'il bouillait de l'intérieur. Ses larmes, qui s'étaient asséchées comme tout son être face à la triste réalité qui s'offrait à lui, refluèrent à ses iris d'enfant désabusé. Un violent frisson le fit se recroqueviller sur le collier. Ace n'était pas là.

Un hurlement désemparé qui sortit Sanji de son étourderie. Il se redressa d'un bond. Il reconnaîtrait ce cri entre tous. Précipitamment, il poussa la petite porte, ouverte pendant sa chute pour se lancer vers le gamin qui se déchirait les poumons.

Ses cordes vocales vibraient, s'effritaient. Un nouveau cri, à moitié étranglé, qui se battait la gorge du jeune garçon avec ses sanglots, tonna comme un petit orage.

Le blond se hâta, tomba à terre, se releva, et accourut, sans même remarquer qu'il voyait à présent le monde d'un mètre quatre-vingt.

«**Luffy ! **» s'époumona-t-il.

Et quand il l'atteignit, il serra l'enfant contre son torse d'adulte, pour espérer calmer ses pleurs qui lui abîmaient un peu plus la gorge à chaque fois.

**«Luffy.»**

Sanji releva la tête. Autour d'eux, tous les «animés » qu'ils avaient pu croiser étaient là, agenouillés. L'un, un peu plus en retrait que les autres, s'approcha, un sourire chaleureux collé sur les lèvres, et retira son couvre-chef pour le poser sur le crâne du gamin.

Le vieux marchand.

«**Allez, réveille-toi, mon p'tit pote.**»

Le nez de Luffy quitta la chaleur de la poitrine de son compagnon pour pointer vers le ciel, devenu bleu. Il grimaça tristement en faisant le tour de tous ces visages qu'il croyait connaître, son petit corps encore secoué par ses incessants sanglots.

«**Les gars...**» bredouilla-t-il entre ses larmes, alors que des sourires réconfortant lui répondirent.

2

Une sensation de chute interminable. Un haut-le cœur violent. Luffy hoqueta en ouvrant les yeux. Son front ruisselait de sueur et faisait coller ses mèches noires contre sa peau. Le cœur battant à l'arrière du crâne, il attendit que sa tension redescende avant d'esquisser un mouvement.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, la nuit était fraîche. Pourtant, il avait horriblement chaud. Autour de lui, les ronflements réguliers de ses compagnons lui arrachèrent l'esquisse d'un sourire, et les marmonnements de Chopper lui en firent apparaître un réel. Leur présence le rassurait. Mais ce soir, il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire d'Ace.

Le jeune capitaine, enroulé dans sa couverture, sauta de sa couche lorsque ses yeux furent accommodés à l'obscurité du dortoir et, après un dernier coup d'œil vers chacun de ses compagnons de voyage, après s'être assuré qu'ils dormaient tous bien, après un dernier petit sourire un tantinet forcé, il sortit.

Un instant, il resta immobile, ses pieds jouant dans l'herbe humide de la soirée, le nez en l'air pour admirer les étoiles, des plus scintillantes. Un vent frais vint siffler à ses oreilles qui dépassaient tout juste de la couverture et le fit frissonner. Alors qu'il s'emmitouflait un peu plus, son regard se posa sur la vigie, seule source de lumière, hormis la lune. Cette nuit, c'était Robin qui était de garde. Zoro ronflait allègrement sur le canapé dans la cabine des hommes. Elle devait certainement l'avoir remarqué. Ses yeux étaient partout et elle ne dormait jamais.

Luffy quitta le pas de la porte et monta les escaliers sur sa gauche, avec une lenteur presque calculée. C'est qu'il parvenait quasiment à être silencieux quand il le voulait.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, rentrant la tête entre les épaules. Au milieu des marches, le bois grinça. Le chapeau de paille laissa quelques secondes aux vagues pour effacer les bruits de son escapade avant de continuer.

Arrivé à destination, c'est à pas de loup qu'il ouvrit la porte du petit pallier et faufila sa tête à l'intérieur. Un noir total, un silence complet et, tout juste perceptible, une respiration régulière et tranquille. Nami dormait.

Le jeune brun referma la porte et, s'accordant un moment pour humer l'air marin, repartit comme il était venu vers la pelouse du Sunny. La fraîcheur de la soirée le fit traverser le pont en trottinant, son nez enfoui dans la couverture. Il grimpa l'escalier au strict opposé de celui qu'il venait de descendre et s'accouda à la balustrade. De là où il était, il avait une vue parfaite. La cabine des garçons, la cabine des filles, il avait juste à lever la tête pour voir les lumières rassurantes de la vigie. Tout était d'un calme absolu. Juste les vagues s'écrasant sur la coque du bateau. Certaines, plus fortes, envoyaient des éclats sur le pont, constituant la seule animation de l'océan à sa surface.

Luffy sourit et se détourna de son point d'observation pour la cuisine.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et à nouveau, se laissa un moment pour respirer l'air de la pièce. Il adorait la cuisine. Pas seulement parce qu'il aimait plus que de raison la nourriture. Mais parce que c'était l'endroit du navire, parmi tous les autres où tout le monde se réunissait le plus souvent. C'était celui qui retenait le mieux l'odeur de chacun et qui les mélangeait.

Quand il était ici, il avait juste à fermer les yeux pour revoir ses compagnons, tous ensemble, à leur place, en train de crier, de rire autour de la table. Cette simple vision suffisait à lui arracher un sourire sincère et à l'apaiser.

Un bâillement le prit. Peut-être bien qu'il réussirait à se rendormir, ce soir. Le jeune capitaine se glissa alors jusqu'à la banquette, contre le mur et s'y installa, s'emmitouflant dans sa couverture. Il était bien là. C'était comme avoir tout le monde avec lui en même temps. Nami et Robin, autant que tous les autres. Et il y avait ici cette odeur particulière, une qui se démarquait des autres et qui lui permit de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, le sourire aux lèvres.

**«Bonne nuit, Ace.»**

* * *

Voilà, voilà mes petits ! Je voulais changer un peu de Zoro. D'ailleurs, je compte bientôt sortir un autre OS avec Luffy-chan toujours _(parce qu'au cas où vous aviez pas compris, la citrouille en est presque amoureuse.. (8) )_ mais prétendant un peu ... moins commun ! HU HU HU !

Enfin, je vous retrouve la prochaine fois pour le concours de **Nathdawn**, _(vous allez me haïr, niah ha ha !)_.

**A la prochaine, mes potirons ! :D**


End file.
